Zhalia's bigger secret
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: This is my story explaining why Zhalia has blue hair and what happened to her family. Also, a man named Flynn Rider comes to find Zhalia and tell her about some things. The romance part is Zhalia & Dante, but I couldn't put his name up there.


**This is after the Organization is finished and the team is now against the Blood Spiral. This is going to explain Zhalia's blue hair and what happened to her hair.**

The team was attacked by Rassimov, Shauna, and Wind. They managed to beat them, but Lok was hit in the head with a Darkwave. When Rassimov and the other two retreated, the team went to Lok's aid. He was in bad shape. He would not come two.

Sophie: "Oh no, please wake up Lok. Please!"

Dante: "We better get to a Huntik Foundation safe house to get him a doctor."

Dante was about to pick him up when Zhalia stopped him.

Zhalia: "There's something I want to try."

She sat herself on the ground next to him and took his hand. He held it up to her head and wrapped some of her hair around his hand.

Sophie: "Zhalia, what are you doing? How is your hair going to help?"

Zhalia: Shhh! If it's going to work, I need complete silence."

Dante got Sophie to be quiet just before she started to sing.

Zhalia: "_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine… Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._"

As she sang the song, her hair started glowing a deep dark blue with a hint of gold. Dante and Sophie looked at her with their mouths wide open and their eyes were so open that they looked like they would pop out of their skull. Once she finished the song, her hair returned to her regular blue, and Lok's eyes started to flutter open.

Sophie: "Lok! Your okay!"

She fell to the ground next to him and started to hug him. After a minute, the two separated fast, blushing deep reds and started laughing. Lok saw Dante staring at Zhalia with a shocked look on his face.

Lok: "What happened? I thought I was gone for good. What did you guys do?"

Dante: "Zhalia… well she… her hair… I have no idea what happened. Zhalia, do you mind explaining?"

Zhalia sighed, smiled a bit, and walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it.

Zhalia: "I guess you guys have a right to know. You all know that I was on the streets when I was little, and because of that, Klaus found me. But what you don't know is why I was there. It's time for me to tell you. My mother and father told me what happened a few years after I was born. My mother was gravely ill. My dad did everything to help cure her, but nothing worked. When my mother went out one day to get some fresh air, she went into the woods alone. She then stumbled across a magical flower that glowed a dark blue with just a hint of gold. When my mother started singing to herself, the flower glowed and helped heal her some. That's when she realized she needed the flower to help her. She also realized that when she sang a certain song to it, it heals things. She dug the flower by its roots and took it home with her and showed it to dad. They then used it to keep my mother healthy until it was time to give birth to me. When I was about to be born, mother got very extremely sick. So my father made a drink out of the flower and gave it to my mother. After she gave birth to me, she noticed my hair was the same color as the flower. So when I was old enough to talk, she asked me to sing the song. I did and my hair glowed and healed a bruise on my arm. When my mother cut of a tiny piece, it shriveled a bit. It stayed blue, but there was no power left in it. When I sing to it, that piece does not glow. When my father was mad at the fact that I was a girl and not a boy, he ignored me every day I was with them. Then finally my mother got pregnant again. Luckily, with the advancement of technology, they found out it was a boy. They completely ignored me, getting ready for the new baby boy. When he was finally born, they completely forgot about me. If I left the house and came home any random time, they wouldn't notice. The baby took up my room, and I stayed in the basement where I wouldn't be seen. Then one day, my mother was crying and my father was in a gloomy mode. Then I noticed the baby was nowhere to be seen. Then I realized he was missing and that they were crying over him. I never really did get to meet Zane, but I hope to someday. Anyway, when I realized they didn't want me anymore, I left home. I also vowed that I would never use my hair again unless it was a dire emergency. When Klaus found me, I never told him about my hair. I was afraid he'd use me for selfish reasons. And you guys know the rest."

They were all stunned. They didn't know Zhalia had such a dark past.

Sophie: "Oh Zhalia, I am so sorry. I never realized you had gone through so much."

Lok: "Yeah I feel really bad for you. Hey, could you show my how your hair works? I never got to see it."

Zhalia: "(smiling) Sure"

She started singing again and her hair lit up again. Everyone was as shocked as before. She chuckled at that.

Zhalia: "Takes some time to get used to, but this hair will really come in handy when Everfight doesn't work."

Dante: "Wait a minute! You said it could heal things! Why didn't you use it on Metz?"

Zhalia: "Actually I did."

Dante: "You what?"

**So what did you think? I think it would be cool if that really happened. That would explain the blue hair.**


End file.
